Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to efficient, cost effective computing systems (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, handhelds, cellular telephones, servers, . . . ) that can communicate with each other from essentially anywhere in the world in order to exchange information. These systems continue to evolve into more reliable, robust and user-friendly systems. Further, these systems can enable locating people, equipment, and other tangibles. Such systems can be useful for providing directions (e.g., driving directions, . . . ) and/or maps, controlling access to restricted areas, monitoring inventory, and so on. A number of location sensing technologies are commonly available. Examples of location systems can include Global Positioning System (GPS), Active Badges, Active Bats, MotionStar, VHF Omni-directional ranging, Cricket, MSR radar, Easy Living, Smart Floor, and the like.
Another type of location sensing technology can be radio-based. Radio-based location systems typically utilize a database of radio base station locations. A mobile radio can detect some of these base stations, and a triangulation routine can be invoked to estimate a location of the mobile radio as a function of known locations of the detected base stations. Disparate types of radio base stations have been employed in such systems including, for instance, Wi-Fi (e.g., 802.11), cellular, FM radio, AM radio, TV station, etc. However, the database of base stations can be incomplete and/or become out of date as base stations are moved, removed, and/or added. This is especially acute for Wi-Fi, since these base stations are easy to buy, install, and/or reinstall in a new location. A conventional technique utilized to attempt updating of the database of base stations can be wardriving, which can involve searching for Wi-Fi wireless networks by moving vehicle. For example, a wardriver can employ a Wi-Fi equipped computer (e.g., laptop, personal digital assistant (PDA), . . . ) to detect the networks (e.g., wireless access points, base stations, . . . ) and a GPS can measure and log locations of the network as a car or truck traverses within a geographic region. However, such a technique can be an expensive, difficult, and time consuming manner by which to maintain the base station related database.